Robinsons, Meet the Incredibles
by ClubLiki
Summary: When the Incredibles end up in the year 2044 because of a new villian, there only hope of returning home is through the Robinsons. But can they even go home, or is something stopping them? Implied Wilbur/Violet pairing
1. Disturbance in the City

In a little suburb area, where each building had the same style but not the same color, was one house that was slightly different than the rest. It was bigger, had four floors, and had an odd family living in it. The family in question wasn't odd in the usual way, where the mother would wear flashy colors, the kids went to school on unicycles, the father worked at a chocolate factory. No, they were actually quite normal, but it was the little things that made them odd. The family leaving at odd times in a hurry, pulling the kids out of school for little reasons, going on long vacations to places like Hawaii and then coming back without even a tan. Even at home, they would have many different people come to their homes. Once, it almost seemed like a high ranking government official came over to have tea. But in that little suburb area, no one wanted to ask why they were odd, and just let it pass over them, like everything else did, and ignored the oddities of the family living in the odd little house.

The family in question, was the Parr family.

The Parr's looked like a perfect family. Bob Parr was an extremely muscled man, but he had a kind face, and would always help people with hard work, often not even breaking into a sweat. Helen Parr, his wife, was a kind stay at home mother, who would always have a dimpled smile on her face, unless something caused her temper to come out in a rage. Violet, the oldest child and only daughter, was a smart young woman, top of her class, who would sometimes become very shy, her self confidence wavering when something that frustrated or scared her came up. Dash, the middle child, was energetic, always doing something, and on track and soccer at his school. Jack-Jack, the youngest child, was sweet and charming, but seemed to be always getting in trouble.

A perfect family indeed.

That is, unless you knew that the walls to their house was actually sound proofed, they had extra floors for many high tech equipment, they knew government officials because they helped them with official business, and also they were super heroes.

This is all actually true. Ever since four years ago, when a huge robot destroyed downtown, super heroes, or just supers, were allowed to come back and begin saving again. The supers that were the biggest appearance in all this was the Parr's, or more known in the public's eye as The Incredibles. Each with their own spectacular super power, they were loved by many thanks to the many spectaculars saves they did.

And so, you are now directed to this super family, who were having a normal day at their home. Of course, a normal day with superpowers…

"VIOLET, LET ME DOWN!" yelled fourteen year old Dash, who was currently suspended in mid air in a bubble like force field. His sister, standing beneath him with an irritating smirk, had one arm crossed across her chest, signaling that she had some anger in her action to her brother.

"Of course I will. As soon as I go through your room and get back what you stole."

"I didn't steal anything!"

"Want to bet?"

Dash paused, knowing full well that he did steal something from his sister, but not sure that she would find the item in question. Deciding she wouldn't, he grinned an extremely nasty grin at his sister.

"Yes. Twenty bucks says I didn't steal your wallet."

Violet grinned, and Dash had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Unintentionally, he had blurted out the item he had stolen, his personality getting the better of him and making him brag about being able to get under his sisters nose and steal something very important.

But now she knew for sure that he stole it.

"Mom! Dash stole my wallet!" Violet suddenly put Dash back on the floor, and the second his feet touched the ground, he was off, running up to his room to avoid his mother's scolding, and probably quickly forcing every known, and unknown, object in his room to block the doorway.

"Dash!" Helen Parr came out of the kitchen, frowning at his sudden disappearance into his room. "He'll come out eventually, he won't want to miss dinner."

"But I need him to give me my wallet now. I'm was going to buy a dress today with Kari," Violet complained, earning a sympathetic smile from her mom.

"Sorry honey. Here, if your brother doesn't come out by the time Kari get's here, I'll give you some money, ok?"

Violet cheered up at her mother's words. Giving her mother a quick peck on the cheek, she moved to the living room, working a project for chemistry. Jack-Jack, who was only six years old and very cute, looked up as his sister entered the living room. He was drawing a picture, crayons scattered around him. He looked back down to his picture, sticking out his tongue in concentration as his sister began scribbling in a notebook.

Helen returned to the kitchen, picked up the phone from where she left it when she heard Violet's yell.

"Sorry Edna, what were we speaking of again?"

"Darling, your mind is so up in the clouds!" Edna Mode said through the phone, her voice as usual so energetic as she spoke. "If you didn't have me, you wouldn't remember a thing!"

Helen talked with Edna for awhile, smiling slightly as the smaller woman went on and on, her 'darlings' growing more and more.

As she spoke, Bob Parr came in, through the door that led to the garage. He put a brief case on the kitchen counter top, leaning in and giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. She pointed to the phone and mouthed 'Edna', and Bob smiled, moving out of the kitchen before his wife decided that it was his turn to speak to the overly eccentric clothing designer. He walked to his study, pausing by the living room for a second. He frowned when he saw Dash wasn't in his usual place, annoying his sister, playing with Jack-Jack, or actually doing homework.

"Violet, where's your brother?"

"Dash is dead to me," she replied darkly, still annoyed at her brother even though Helen was going to give her money.

"I… see," Bob said, amused at her response. He continued to his study, taking off his suit jacket and shoes. He then turned on his computer, and began typing quickly, when a bleep came from his cell phone.

If a bleep came from your cell phone, you'd answer and ask who's calling. But Bob Parr, and everyone else in the Parr family, except Jack-Jack since he was still too young, had two cell phones. One was for their regular life, where friends and family would call. The other one, the one that made the bleep, was for calls for the Incredibles.

In a swift motion, Bob pulled out the phone and put it to his ear. He heard his family members also picking up, and they waited to hear what was happening.

"In the shopping district of downtown there's a man who is blowing up stores," a voice said, not bothering with any formalities. "We'd like you to stop him."

"On our way," Bob Parr said, and his family gave murmurs of agreement. Then he hanged up and put the phone in his pocket.

And like everyone else in the house at the moment, he quickly put on his super suit.

* * *

><p>"Dash, stop annoying your sister."<p>

"I'm not annoying her!"

The Parr's were now in the Incredibile, their vehicle that was used for their super assignments. Very spacious, and with blinking monitors on the screens, the Parr's, now dressed in their red Incredible suits, were speading away to the shopping district.

"You are Dash, now let her speak to Kari in peace," Helen said, frowning back at her son who was annoying Violet by speaking very loud in a country accent. He quieted down, and Violet finally managed to speak.

"I'm sorry Kari, but things came up! I know we had planned this, but my Aunt Margret is extremely sick, and we aren't sure she'll make it," Violet lied, hoping her friend wouldn't catch her ruse.

"Oh Violet, I understand. I hope you Aunt get's better!"

"Thanks Kari, I'm sure she will."

"Isn't it odd though, your family sure has a lot of emergencies."

Violet cringed at Kari's words, knowing full well that they weren't family emergencies, more saving the world emergencies. But all she did was agree with Kari, and said goodbye.

"Ok, I'm all good. Are we almost there?"

"About five minutes away from the shopping district," stated Bob, who was going full throttle on the car at the moment.

It turned out, that they didn't need to make it all the way to the shopping district. Unknown to them, a bomb was thrown neatly under their car, and when it exploaded it went twenty feet in the air, and landed in a lump of scrap metal.

The only reason was Violet's quick and shocked force field that she had created around them. They were still thrown around and roughly bruised, but they were alive. It was a miracle, because without Violet's force field, they would surely be dead.

"Is everyone alright?" Helen yelled, checking Jack-Jack and Dash for anything major. They all murmured that they were fine, and Violet finally put the force field down. Bob moved the reckage from crashing down on them, and they took hesitant steps into the middle of the street, people ducking into buildings as a way to take cover, pieces of metal everywhere, fire blooming around them.

"I see why it's so hard to kill you Incredibles," said a voice nearby, and they turned to find a man wearing what resembled a super suit, only it seemed homemade and not that well done, and had an evil air to it. "You have great luck that helps you survive."

Before they could say anything or accuse him, he lifted his hands dramatically to the air, hamming it up better then a ham could, and yelled to the heavens.

"I am Bomb Clock! And today, I will kill you all!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>_

_Hey people, this is going to be a crossover between Meet the Robinsons and The Incredibles. I already have everything planned out for this, and it'll be around thirteen chapters long. I'd like to point out a few things before the story gets really underway, just so that their isn't many questions:_

_This is four years after Syndrome, and now Violet is seventeen, Dash fourteen, and Jack-Jack six. They all have the same powers._

_I'd also like to say, yes, I do suck at making villain names. Let's just think that this villain isn't very imaginative, ok?_

_And, Kari is from the movie, the girl who was the baby-sitter watching Jack-Jack. I just wanted to add her in, because I am pretty sure she's around Violet's age and they could be friends._

_I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!_


	2. The Bomb Clock Boom

They all stared at the self proclaimed Bomb Clock, his arms still lifted dramatically in the air. At any time, they could react, but there was something that had to be said.

"Your suit… looks like it came from a dumpster," Dash said slowly, probably one of the few things that he did do slow.

"Your mocking will not affect me!" And with that yell, Bomb Clock took a bomb out of his pocket that was painted like a clock, and threw it at them.

It never reached them, mostly due to the fact that Violet just put a force field around it, protecting the surrounding area from getting any more damaged. It exploded inside the bubble, and she put it down, leaving a furious Boom Clock.

And then that's when things got interesting.

Despite seeming entirely incompetent, Bomb Clock actually had some skill in fighting. Even with Dash running at full speed toward him, even with Helen using her flexibility to wrap around him, Jack-Jack bursting into flames, Bob lifting up a larger piece of metal to throw at him, and Violet using her force field to trap him, he still managed to escape, in a way that was unknown to all of them. He laughed at their attempts, and pulled out a control with a cheesy red button on it. He pressed it, and all of a sudden the ground rumbled. Then, holes began appearing on the ground, with huge fire bursting out of each one. In an attempt to stop it, Violet laid the largest force field she had ever made on the ground, struggling to keep the fire down and create a stable ground to walk on.

"Your attempts are futile!"

That was when Helen managed to get a punch in, causing Bomb Clock to fall to the ground in an awkward slump. Dash took this moment to run forward and kick in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. With Bomb Clock gasping on the ground, Bob quickly took a piece of scrap metal and used it to trap the man.

Violet during this entire time was still struggling to keep the ground intact. But with Bomb Clock finally trapped, they pulled him away from the parts that were crumbling, allowing for Violet to quickly step back and let the field down.

A large burst of flames burst up, scorching the sky in a fury of reds, orange, and yellow. It got so hot at one point that it nearly turned white, blinding everyone momentarily who watched it. It went on and on, burning bright and strong, until it slowly came down, loosing it's power slowly. Finally, it was a mere simmer, and then it went out with a poof of smoke.

There was silence as people looked toward the street. It was now just a large hole, which stretched on for two blocks. People carefully looked down into it, scared that more flame would burst out of it, ready to devour them. But nothing jumped out, nothing more, just burnt residence of whatever caused the huge flames. After deciding that nothing else was going to happen, people gave a sigh of relief, and then let out a cheer for the Incredibles, who had once again, saved them.

* * *

><p>Since the street was destroyed, the police were having a hard time reaching the area where Bomb Clock was. The Incredibles managed to find a place to hold him, telling people to stay back and that they didn't have time at the moment to give autographs. Well, Dash had time, helping his family with Bomb Clock and then running back to his fans to quickly write autographs.<p>

Bomb Clock was raving by now, continuing on about how he would defeat them, how it wasn't over yet, and all of the above. Violet was watching him, frowning. She turned to Dash, who made a sprint back, finally done signing, to ask him a question.

"Don't you think this was too easy? I mean, the whole fire in the street thing was bad, but don't you think other then that the police could have handled this guy?"

"C'mon sis! Don't start questioning this, we never get something easy! It's a nice change for once."

She gave him a frown, and gave a look back toward Bomb Clock, who had finally shut up, but had an evil smile on his face. When he saw her looking at him, his smile grew larger, causing her to turn her back on him, his smile sending chills down her spine.

"Curious Invisigirl?" he whispered, his voice easily reaching her. "Curious of who I am and what I'm doing? Well, you're just going to have to wait a little while longer."

His words were like ice, threatening to hold her till the long awaited summer would come. She moved away from him, feeling the need to turn invisible, like she would have done when she was younger, herself consciousness getting the better of her. But she didn't, because she had to look strong in front of the public, not a scared little girl like she once was.

She had to be strong.

Bomb Clock laughed at her retreat, earning a glare from Dash. He quieted down at the sight of his face, but he still had that menacing smile on his face.

"Police aren't going to pick him up for awhile, they can't get anyone over here at the moment," Bob said, having finished speaking to the chief of police on his phone. "They asked if we can find out his motives were while they come over here."

"You won't find anything out," Bomb Clock yelled, cackling like a mad scientist.

"Then we'll just have to keep asking questions," Helen said, not afraid of him nor caring that he wouldn't listen to what they had to say to him.

"Oh, ask questions all you like. I just have one question for you," his pause was actually well placed, and it almost felt like a cloud fell over them, as if fear had manifested and was pouring out of him as he gave them a truly disgusting look. "Do you know how it is to lose your entire life in an instant? To find yourself in a place where you no longer exist. Well," his eyes glowed an eerie green. "I suppose it's time for you to find out."

They couldn't stop it. They didn't even see it. One second he was threatening them, and the next… a bright green flash happened, and they all fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Violet was the first to open her eyes. She groaned, rolling over on the hard ground she had landed on. She sat up, looking for her family, when shock hit her like a hammer.<p>

They were no longer in the building where Bomb Clock was held. Instead, they were in an alleyway, except it was to clean for an alleyway, and the ground reflected back at her reflection. She stood up, swaying slightly, hearing her family slowly waking up to as they shifted around slightly. She walked carefully to the end of the alleyway, where the shadows of the buildings no longer fell. She looked out to see where they were.

And she gasped.

"Where are we?" she heard Dash ask, having just sat up at the moment. He saw her frozen body staring out at something he couldn't see, and he stood up, causiousley making his way toward her. "Sis? What's wrong?"

She turned to him, her mouth opening and closing several times, her mind working so fast that she couldn't speak for second. Finally, she managed to choke her words out.

"Dash, I don't know. I just… don't know," and she turned back to look at the sight outside the alleyway.

With a frown, Dash looked at what she was staring at so intently. His mouth opened in a sign of shock. He pointed, put his hand down, pointed again, and let out something that sounded like a cat screaming. He cleared his throat, and gave a grin, although his voice had lost its usual amusement.

"W-well, I guess we're not in Kansas anymore," he joked, his words half hearted.

They continued staring at the place they had ended up in, a world with a gleaming city, hover cars, people in bubbles, and moving sidewalks. Huge electric billboards was all over the place, and then one blared down at them with the first words that greeted them to this new world.

_Welcome to Todayland. We hope you have a wonderful day, and keep moving forward!_


	3. 2044Wait, What?

"Oh god, what did that guy do to us?" Dash exclaimed, sitting on a trash can and running a hand through his hair.

Everyone by that time had woken up and had become aware of the new surroundings, the flying cars and people in bubbles. After the initial shock of it all, and a little freaking out, they were now set in plan mode, trying to figure things out.

"There was a flash of light, and then we're here. It makes no sense," Bob said with a frown, leaning against a wall as he watched to make sure no one came across them.

"Well then, instead of just sitting here and wondering what happened," Helen stepped forward, her super hero instincts taking over. "We should find out where we are, and get some new clothes. We can't walk around in our super suits."

"We can't walk around period," Violet inserted, frowning slightly. "We're in a place that doesn't exist, and we really shouldn't trust anything at the moment. I wouldn't feel comfortable wearing different clothing to blend in."

They quieted down, thoughts a whirl as they silently thought in agreement with Violet's words. They had never found themselves in a situation like this, where the bad guy was tied up in front of them and no longer a threat, and then suddenly find themselves in an entirely different place, no bad guy in sight. Sure, there was one villain who could forcibly teleport them farther away from him, but not to a place where they knew nothing.

"Violet, why don't you look around. You can find out more being invisible," Dash said hesitantly, feeling useless having to hide in the shadows.

"Y-yeah, that's a good idea."

She stepped out of the alleyway nervously, turning invisible as she did. She walked down the sidewalk, which thankfully wasn't moving, and carefully made sure to remember her way back. It wasn't as if she could ask someone the directions to a random alleyway in an enormous city.

And as she walked, she picked up conversations from people walking, teenagers on hover boards, and robots shopping.

"Hello? No, I think my power chip has fried, you'll have to call me later."

"Look at this new ninety-four X skate board! It has the strongest blasters, and can fly higher than any other board!"

"I was going to get a hologram TV, but my wife wanted a new house bot."

It all whirled in Violet's head, and she didn't understand half of it. She continued to walk, until she saw a man holding a newspaper.

"Yeah, yeah, hey I got to go. Talk to you later," the man said to his phone, before putting the newspaper down on a table for the coffee house. He walked away, giving Violet the chance to look at the paper in secret.

It wasn't exactly a newspaper, because it was just one paper, slightly see through, and the words were scrolling down. Violet frowned and touched it, jumping back when it addressed her.

"Human touch accepted. What would you like to know?"

Violet gulped, slightly startled at it talking to her. She cleared her throat softly, and addressed it with a whisper.

"Um, date and year please. And not so loud."

The paper scrolled fast, and then highlighted some numbers.

"Today's date is July 25, in the year 2044. Is there anything else I may do for you today?"

Violet stepped back, stunned. The year 2044 was nearly thirty years in her future! They couldn't have really been moved to the future?

But as she thought about it, she realized that it was the most plausible cause for how they had arrived here. Besides, where could flying cars exist other then the future?

As she thought this over, she didn't notice that she had stepped in a pathway of walking young man. He ran into her, much to her surprise. She quickly moved to the side, wincing as he stumbled backwards, eyes wide in confusion.

"Sorry," she whispered, forgetting once again she was invisible. The young man was looking around for whatever he had run into, and she got a good look at him.

He was slim, but slightly muscled, and seemed to be around a foot taller than her. He had black hair like her, but his hair was sticking up in a cute looking cowlick. His hazel eyes grazed over her several times, but still didn't see her.

"That was odd," he murmured, shifting the bag on his shoulder slightly. He looked around, seeing that his wallet, phone and keys had fallen out of his pocket due to his stumble. Violet saw the keys, and without a second thought, reached down and picked it up.

The young man's eyes widened as the keys floated up, apparently to their own accord, and then disappeared as she carefully concealed it on a hidden pocket on her suit. She also picked up the talking newspaper, which shrunk small enough to fit in her pocket.

"Ok, if someone has invented a way to be invisible, it's not funny," the young man said nervously, waving his hands around him and looking quite ridiculous to passing people. "You won't get far messing with Wilbur Robinson!"

Violet watched him with some amusement as he stumbled blindly, still searching for her. She walked away from him, before turning around to him.

"I'll return the keys later."

He froze, standing up straighter as he squinted toward the sound of her voice. But she had already left, running as silently as she could back to her family, holding keys to a car she had no idea was parked, and a talking newspaper that was her key to this new world.

"I'm back!" Violet said, turning visible again as she walked to her family.

They looked up, smiling at her return. They had been keeping themselves preoccupied by making the few piles of junk around them in a defensive position. It would have been more defensive if Jack-Jack hadn't curled up for a nap. He had seemed to be the only one who wasn't panicking at the different surroundings.

"What did you find out? Are we on an alien planet?" Dash said excitedly, waiting for what she had found out.

With a sigh, she pulled out the newspaper and keys, explaining what she had saw and what she had found out. She stumbled over the part when she had stolen the keys from the man named Wilbur Robinson, but they didn't scold her about it, saying that it was a necessary sin in this situation.

"Future, really?" Dash said in surprise at Violet's last words. "Sort of hard to believe that dimwit of a villain managed to send us to the future."

"But there's too much proof to dispute that we're no longer in the year 2008," Violet countered. "Do you really think anything else can explain it?"

Dash frowned, knowing full well that his sister's words were true. He leaned back with a groan, putting his hand to his head.

"This just ruins everything! I had a track meet this weekend!"

Violet secretly agreed with him. She was suppose to be getting a dress for the coming up dance with Kari right now, not thirty years in her future where she most likely no longer knew Kari.

Everything was such a mess.

"Hey, c'mon kids! Don't get so down, we can figure out a way to get home," Bob said with a grin, trying to keep his children's spirits up. "Violet, you have any idea where the car is that goes to these keys?"

She shrugged, shaking her head.

"Like I said, the guy- I mean, _Wilbur_, was walking, he probably parked the car a far distance away."

Helen sighed, holding the keys. She looked at them, squinting slightly at the buttons on the key.

"It looks like something from our time, just like a beeper. Maybe if we hit the unlock button…" she pressed a button, and they heard a beap and the unlocking of a car.

They heard it because a car suddenly appeared next to them, causing them to jump up in surprise, waking Jack-Jack up. They all stared at the sudden appearing car, chuckling in amusement.

"Well, the future sure thinks of everything," Helen said with a nervous laugh.

While her parents began to examine the flying car, Violet began playing with the newspaper. Scared of tampering with her past, she avoided looking up anything to do with her or her family. She wasn't so sure if super heroes still were running around, or if they had been forced to disappear again, exactly like the time when her parents were forced to give up their super hero lives. Automatically making the newspaper block anything with information to do with super heroes, she began searching on anything that might help them get back to their time. She found herself slightly limited, since Bomb Clock's information was blocked from her to due to her restrictions, but she still searched, hoping for something that wouldn't harm them.

"Dash, you have any ideas on what I should search?" Violet called, causing her brother to look up from his watch point.

"Don't know. Time. Machine. Inventors. Pancake house. I really want pancakes right now."

Giving a quick eye roll in his direction, she quickly typed in the first three suggestions he gave. The first few options were no help, but then she came across an article that caught her eye.

_Cornelius Robinson Attempts at Inventing Time Machine._

"Robinson…" she murmured, remembering the boy she had ran into and said his name was Robinson. "Maybe his son."

"What?"

"Nothing."

She opened the article up, and quickly began skimming it over:

_Cornelius Robinson, one of the greatest minds of our time, has been rumored to be attempting to create a machine that can travel through time. In his last interview, he mentioned 'time is a restriction for everyone. But what if we could see the past, see how the dinosaurs really were. It could open new possibilities.' After this interview, he seemed to be working on a secret project. All other scientists who seem to be working on it with him have given no comment on the matter, but seem to be very excited about whatever the project is. Is it really a time machine, or is it some other invention Mr. Robinson is in the process of making? We'll soon know._ –Article written in 2039

She closed the newspaper, and it once again curled up into a small roll. She leaned back against the wall, thinking carefully. The thoughts that were going through her head went along the lines of 'I can kill two birds with one stone then.'

Still feeling bad about steeling Wilbur's car, she found it reassuring that a person that may be able to help them was also related to the person who she stole a car from. It was an extremely high coincidence of this, but she decided to take her luck while she could.

She stood up and looked over to where her parents were fiddling with the car, stretching a little as she made her way over to them. They had apparently figured out how to drive it, and now were just checking if they weren't going to crash or anything.

"It's too bad that this doesn't come with an instruction manual, it's hard to figure out," Bob murmured, giving Violet a helping hand up as she and the others got in the car.

"It actually is extremely simple, but you need to know how to fly it," Helen added, flexing her fingers carefully on the steering wheel. "Besides that, what you find out sweetie?"

Violet leaned forward in her seat between her two brothers in the back, "I found out about a man who might have a time machine. We can try him."

"What's his name."

"Cornelius Robinson."

Helen quickly typed the name into the navigation system, and the directions there quickly popped up. She raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't expect that it would lead you to anyone just by typing in a name."

"It's probably because this car belongs to his son," Violet said helpfully, not deciding to comment on how she knew this.

They all strapped in, something they didn't usually bother with, but all of them were slightly cautious about the hover craft. Helen shifted the car into gear, acting like she knew what she was doing. The craft wobbled a bit as it rose up into the air, but it managed to get off, and they set up off into the air, following the directions the car gave. No one spoke as they drove off with a slight wobble, but they were going.

They were going to try and go back in time.

_**Author's Note:**_

_I don't know how many times I rewrote this chapter, I wasn't happy with it._

_Now off to get a time machine and some ice cream (wait…)._


	4. The Robinsons Home

"OH MY GOD WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Violet screamed, clutching desperately to Dash, who would have in any other situation affronted at her choke hold on him, but he was also just as horrified.

Because it turned out, even with figuring out how to get the hovercraft moving didn't mean that you could make it go straight. But you can make it do one thing.

Go in deaf defying loops and sharp turns that ultimately made anyone think they were going to die. Or hurl. It's a pick or choose thing.

"Don't worry, I think I got-NO I DON'T," Helen yelled, pulling up on the controls as they made a spectacular dive that looked like a stunt. They spun a bit before she managed to point them straight back up, missing going splat on the ground. She let out a breath, and it was obvious she had been holding it in for awhile.

Dash let out a week chuckle, pulling away from Violet in an attempt to regain some of the breath he had lost from her death grip. "Doesn't this remind anyone else about the first time we were crashing in a plane? The diving, the spinning, the nearly dying. Oh look, I think we hit another bird."

If it was a bird or not, they never found out. The hovercraft beeped, like it did whenever they went off course. Which happened a lot. But it had an urgent sound to it, which caused Violet to lean forward, in charge of keeping track of where they were at, and try to make sense of what was on the screen.

_You have arrived. Please prepare for immediate landing._

"I think we're about to park…" she murmured.

"Park? I don't even know how to fly straight," Helen said a little hysterically, obviously the nerves at being unable to fly something getting to her.

But it seemed that, finally, the hovercraft went onto auto flight and took over the controls. As soon as she felt the controls moving on their own, she let go immediately, watching as it maneuvered on its own to land. While in most cases people would start panicking when the driver lets go of the wheel, but everyone just relaxed, breathing out together in a sigh of relief. The hovercraft settled more gently then the flight down on a very grassy field. Its landing gear rolled out from the bottom, softly touching the ground as it descended. It finally fully touched down, and the door slid open.

_You have arrived at the Robinsons residence. Have a nice day!_

They all clambered out quickly, scared that they would hit a button and have to go through another nerve wrenching flight. As soon as his feet touched down on the grass, Dash speeded off, checking where they were at and if anyone else was there to see them.

"You think that houses are underground now or something?" Bob asked, not seeing any buildings around.

"Nope, just up this hill," Dash said, blurring back right next to Violet, causing her to jump and glare at him.

"I told you to stop doing that!"

"Oh yeah, like it's any fairer when you come behind me invisible."

"Kids, stop it," Helen murmured, already walking with Jack-Jack over the hill. Giving one last glare to each other, they followed after their parents and younger brother over the hill. If they were paying attention, they would have noticed that the grass smelled better then in their time, the sky was a brighter blue, the clouds fluffier. They didn't notice how well the world aged, how wonderful the future looked.

Because they knew they weren't suppose to be part of it yet.

Over the hill, they all saw it. A large building with a big glass dome at the top. It was large, and looked very futuristic. Above the doorway was the letter 'R', all swoopy and curled.

The Robinsons household. It was surrounded by shrubs cut into different shapes and sizes. There were patches of grass that looked separate from the regular green grass, colored purple and blue. And also gnomes. No one could figure out why there would still be gnomes in the future.

"Well then. What do we do now?" Jack-Jack asked, saying the few words that needed to be said.

* * *

><p>"Dad. Mom. I know that it seems like it's my fault, but really, it's not! My car was stolen from me. I saw the person who took it myself. Well, I didn't really see the person. They were invisible. Well, I know that's impossible, but…" Wilbur stopped, glaring at a gleaming gold robot laughing at him. "Well, do you have anything better to say then?"<p>

"No no," the robot sucked in a breath, trying to be serious. "I thought that was wonderful."

A pause.

And then the robot burst out laughing again.

"Carl, this is no laughing matter! Do you realize how bad this is! How much in trouble I'm going to get in!"

"Well, Wilbur," Carl suddenly managed to become quite serious, twiddling his thumbs as he leaned against a wall. "Your story just seems so farfetched! I mean, _really, _an invisible person? You and I both know that your father has attempted that stunt, and the guy he tried it on was lost forever!"

"Ah poor Mike. I liked Mike," Wilbur said sadly, looking off in the distance.

"Exactly! It's a taboo invention! No one would be stupid enough to try it."

"Well, I don't have any other explanation! I dropped my keys, they floated up in the air and disappeared, I heard a voice and no one was there!"

Carl raised a metal eyebrow at the young man's frantic gestures and impossible explanations. "Will your parents really believe you?"

"That, is an excellent question!"

"Well, can't you use the tracker? You know, the nifty one your dad gave you for your car."

"Here's the thing…"

"Wait, stop right there. Let me guess. It's been lost, stolen, or sold."

"Neither. I saw a cat eating it."

"Which is even less possible then invisible people."

Wilbur sighed, walking away from Carl, running a hand distractedly through his hair. He paused to stop and smooth it back after his raking fingers mussed it up a bit.

"I'll think of something, ok?"

"Oh yeah, and while it takes you time to think up another of your brilliant ideas, I'm going to get stuck with the blame! You know, it's times like this when the closet starts to look really comforting…" Carl blabbered on and on, but he was unheard and unnoticed by his human companion.

Because Wilbur was thinking of one thing. He didn't want to give it up, because he didn't want to sound even odder then he already did, but it kept poking at his mind.

Because the voice he heard from the invisible person was a girl's voice. He wasn't being sexist, it just made him curious because it sounded young and not like any scientists he met who had the mental capacity to make invisibility work.

So who was she?

* * *

><p>The 'she' in question was currently sneaking down toward the house, already invisible and stealthy as she crept to the front door. Why bother going the back way when she was invisible?<p>

She didn't bother to try and going quietly, her feet were already quite little thumps on the ground, her breathing barely audible. But if she had known someone was there, she would have been even quieter.

"Hey, do you hear that?" said a voice from the flower pot, nearly causing Violet to jump up and run away, but only years of super hero work kept her still.

"Hear what?" said another voice from the opposite voice. Violet looked at both flower pots, and found two identical looking men looking right through her and everywhere else.

"Footsteps, Spike, footsteps," said the first man in the flower pot.

"What kind of footsteps, Dimitri?" Spike asked.

"Elephant footsteps. What do you think dimwit? A regular human beings footsteps of course."

"Well, there's no one there, so you must be the dimwit."

"Shut up dimwit. If there is anyone there, press my doorbell."

"No, no, press mine," Spike immediately responded after Dimitri, his regular habits taking over his protestations at no one being there.

She didn't know what to do, so she just pressed Dimitri's button. It didn't ring out like a regular doorbell, but instead it had trumpets blaring off as soon as she pressed the button.

"Yes," Dimitri cheered.

"It doesn't count, no one is actually there."

The door opened, and Violet nearly let out another scream. At the door was a purple octopus thing opening the door and looking around to see if anyone was at the door. But she straightened up, and slid around it and into the house. She saw a blur go in to, and breathed out in relief that no one had seen the blur but her.

She moved down a passage way, till she was sure no one was around. She let herself go visible and Dash zoomed up to her, grinning.

"Cool looking octopus thing, huh? So, split up?"

"Yeah, but don't get seen! You may go fast, but people can see a blur. So try to stay out of peoples way!"

"Alright, alright. Snoop around, get some clothes to change into, easy."

He saluted her, and sped off, letting Violet hope that he would be careful as she turned invisible.

She padded silently through the large house, her boots making no noise against the padded carpet. She had to wonder how it looked so clean, without a single mark on it.

"Probably something futuristic keeps it clean," she thought to herself. She had nothing she could test the carpet with, so she let it float out of her mind, and continued on forward.

The house seemed to be primarily made of hallways, only a few doors here and there. Carefully, she opened a door, hoping no one would be surprised at a door moving on its own. No one was, since she just opened the door to a closet, which was filled with normal closet items; a couple coats, a regular baseball bat in the back, and a vacuum machine that looked oddly the same as the one Violet had seen her mother using back in the past.

Just as she was about to close it, she heard voices.

"Carl, c'mon! You can't just hide in the closet!"

"No no, there's no way I'm going to say that I threw the keys into a lake!"

Pushing herself as flat as she could against the wall, Violet tried to not make a noise as Wilbur and Carl came along. Wilbur was holding tightly to one of Carl's long, bendable arms, his grip not affecting the speed of the determined robot at all. He seemed to decide at going at another direction, and lunged at one of Carl's long legs, missed, and landed on the floor, his face smacking against the carpet with an uncomfortable smack that made Violet cringe in sympathy. The robot didn't look back to see if his human companion was alright, Carl fluidly stepped into the closet, then slammed the door with a happy bang.

"Carl!" Wilbur sat up from the place he had fallen to the floor, his forehead red from contact to the ground. "Don't do this Carl! Listen, it'll be another fun adventure! You know you want to help me!"

"NO!" Carl's slightly muffled voice rang out from the closet. "I'm not going to get in trouble for you!"

As the two continued arguing, Violet carefully peeled herself off the wall, carefully walking away from them. Wanting to see if this really was the person she had stolen keys from, she peered at Wilbur closely over his shoulder. Feeling a slight breath on his cheek, he turned his head to the feeling of it, but she moved to the other side of him, so even when he put out his hand to find her, she had already moved out of his way, and now was walking silently away from them, careful that no one knew she was there.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, sorry for taking a long time to update, I got busy with life and stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter!<strong>


	5. Robinsons, Meet the Pars

Dash raced around the house, not bothering to be neither quiet nor bothering to watch any people. He had gone in there just for one purpose, and he figured the sooner he finished, the sooner he could meet some future people, who were sure to be interesting.

Zooming into bedrooms and closets, he gathered enough clothing for his entire family. Of course, he didn't know the exact size of any of them, except maybe Jack-Jack due to him having to take care of his younger brother once in a while, but for the most part he grabbed what he hoped would fit, and figured they would make due.

Racing around the house in a blur, he squinted his eyes, looking for the tiny disturbance in the air that was his sister, only noticeable really if you knew where to look.

"DASH."

He stopped, and turned back to where his sister was standing, still invisible but now he knew where to look.

"Got the clothes."

"Did anyone notice you? You weren't being that careful when you passed me."

"Relax! I didn't get in anyone's way, and I'm pretty sure they just thought they left a window open when I passed. C'mon, help me carry this stuff, I can't run with it all."

"And I can't make it all invisible. Just, make do and run back to mom and dad, I'll be there."

Dash rolled his eyes, and then zoomed away, causing Violet's hair, unseen of course, to flow up at the updraft at his wind.

"Really, open windows? Someone probably noticed him, and now we're screwed!"

* * *

><p>"Seems that we have a lot of windows open today," Cornelius remarked to his wife, momentarily lifting his glasses off his face to wipe them.<p>

"Really? I was wondering where that draft was coming from. I'll go shut them."

* * *

><p>Violet made it back to her family as quickly as she could, and saw that most of them had changed clothing. Dash had quickly spun into it, wearing a button down shirt with shorts that were a bit to large on him, but fit due to the belt he buckled on. Helen was wearing a pretty dress that actually fit her quite comfortably, and was helping her husband put on a purple tie. Jack-Jack wasn't changed yet, instead looking at disgust at the clothing he was intended to wear. Ruffling his hair lightly, she moved over to wear clothing for herself that was laying out for her.<p>

It was a simple blue dress covered in white swirls, and she had to admire it silently to herself for a moment.

But then the moment was over, and she went behind the hovercraft to change. It was slightly roomy on her, but it hung nicely, and was comfortable to move in.

"Here, I brought a bag for your suit," Dash called out to her as she came back around, holding up a green duffle bag already filled with everyone else's outfits. Jack-Jack had been changed also, and was looking quite output, holding his mother's hand with a sour look at the shorts he was wearing, that on him looked like just pants.

"Well kids, let's go," Bob smiled at his family encouragingly, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder as they made their way down to the building. Dash and Violet looked at each other as they followed at a slower pace than their parents and younger sibling.

"Think they'll notice we're wearing their clothes?"

* * *

><p>The Parr family didn't make it far, as they soon realized a problem. While it wasn't life threatening like their usual problems, it was still, a problem<p>

How were they going to explain their presence to the man that apparently could help them, and would he even believe them.

"I say we just reveal that we're superheroes. It'll make time travelling a smaller deal," Dash tried, zipping between standing between his parents and tapping Violet on opposite shoulders, earning a glare.

"…No. We need to keep our identities as much of a secret as we can. We don't know how superheroes are looked at during this time, and besides, they may give us information about ourselves we may not know yet," Helen frowned, tapping her belt in agitation. "We should just try and explain as much as we can, without giving unnecessary details."

"I'd like to point out, we need a way to actually talk to them," Violet inputted. "I mean, how would this look. Knock knock. Hello, you don't know us, but we really need to talk to Cornelius Robinson. You ask why? Well, we can't tell you, we can only tell him, it's really complicated. And bang goes the door."

They all stood there, realizing Violet's words were true. While they were all thinking of an idea, except for Jack-Jack who was thinking of childish things, Bob snapped his fingers with a grin.

"Hey Dash, did you see a mail box anywhere?"

* * *

><p>"Press my doorbell."<p>

"No, no! Press _my_ doorbell!"

Dash and Violet looked at each other with a grin, and pressed both doorbells, earning groans from the two plant men as they declared a tie.

Helen and Bob decided it was a good thing that Violet had remembered to warn them about the purple octopus that would open the door, as if they hadn't known, they probably would have sprung into action and pummeled it to a pulp at the sight of it.

"Hello," Helen said pleasantly, keeping her shock down after years of experience. "We were here to inform you that we think your mail got mixed in with ours. We just came to drop it off."

The octopus looked at them, before making some squishy, squirting noises, which could only be translated as it speaking. Unfortunately, none of the Pars had thought to learn how to speak octopus before going to the future, so they were stuck standing there in silence. When it finally seemed to get into the octopuses head that they couldn't understand a squi-_ sound _it said, it held up a tentacle as if to say 'one moment', before calling out loud inside in a grating matter.

Dash at this point wondered if every family in the future had an octopus that opened their doors to visitors.

"Coming, one second, we're right here…" a robotic voice called out, and soon after it's voice, Carl peaked his head around the door to stare at the Pars. "Hello there, what can we do for you?"

Bob cleared his throat, ready to take the lead this time. "Yes, we had found your mail mixed in with ours, we wanted to return it."

"How odd," Carl said, about to spit out something else, before pausing. "Excuse me, Wilbur here will figure things out. I need to do something."

His head zoomed out, and in his place, Wilbur stepped forward, curiously looking at the family on his doorstep.

"Our mail was mixed in with yours?"

"Yes, we were here to return it," Bob said again, wondering how many times he would have to say it to finally get it through.

"Hmm," Wilbur looked at each of them carefully, eyes lingering on Violet, automatically picking her out as a pretty girl. "Well, I think Carl's just checking to see if we got any of your mail, just in case."

It was at that moment, that Violet noticed a prickling feeling on the back of her neck. She reached up to touch it, and got zapped for her troubles.

"Ow!"

Wilbur flinched, grinning apologetically.

"Sorry, but security protocols. Of course," he narrowed his eyes. "We wouldn't have to use them if someone had come up with such a stupid line as the mail got mixed in. Don't you know that mail is never mixed in?"

"We just need to talk to your dad," Violet tried, getting shocked again by whatever had latched itself to her neck. She thought about putting up a force field, but decided against it, as the shocks were merely annoying, not threatening.

"And why's that?"

"Maybe I should ask the questions, Wilbur," said a voice from behind him, and out stepped a blond, spiky haired man, holding a holographic screen in one hand while making some adjustments.

"You are Mr. Robinson, I presume," Bob asked, buying the attention away from his wife, who was using the skills she had learned to read information backward to see what Cornelius was currently going through on his holographic screen, to see if it had anything to do with them.

"You presume correctly. I didn't happen to catch your name," Cornelius raised his eyebrow at something on the screen, before pressing more numbers.

"Bob Par. And this is my wife, Helen, and our children, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack."

"Interesting," Cornelius murmured, pushing his son away who was trying to read whatever his father was looking up.

"I suppose?"

"Bob Par, I hate to break it to you," Cornelius grinned, closing the screen into a cube before pocketing it. "You look good for your age. Marked you as thirty years younger then what you really are. One can say your out of your time."

The Pars would've gasped, except they had been trained not to be surprised, and Helen had already read the gist of what the genius was looking up, having realized twenty seconds earlier that he had a scanner that detected different time streams

"What?" Wilbur looked confused, the only one unfortunate, or maybe fortunate, enough to be left out of the loop.

"Nothing Wilbur. Why don't you show Violet and her brothers around while I talk to their parents."

"Umm, we're not calling the police on the hooligans?" Carl asked from somewhere behind Cornelius and Wilbur.

"No, we are not."

"Then," the perplexed robot asked. "What are we doing?"

"We're inviting them to dinner tonight."

* * *

><p>Violet and Dash weren't that interested in the tour, as they had already sneaked out around the house and had seen the most interesting stuff through their search for clothes. Jack-Jack though, was fascinated with everything, tugging his sister's hand to move faster so they could see the next wonder awaiting them the next corner. Dash was entertaining himself by asking useless questions, enjoying Wilbur's increasing impatience with him, his grin growing larger as their tour guides answers got shorter and shorter with each passing question.<p>

"Dash, shut up," Violet called over her shoulder, glaring at her obnoxious brother. "If you're going to be so rude, you watch Jack-Jack."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Rules," Violet sang out, smirking at her fuming younger brother.

She was, of course, referring to the rules that their parents had put up for when they were in a place they didn't know anything about. Violet would have the right away, being the more responsible one, and able to asses mostly the new location.

Being in the future qualified as letting these rules go full force.

Dash took his younger brother by the shoulder, secretly whispering plans into the younger boys ear to reek his revenge later on. Violet fell into silence next to Wilbur, who looked over at her curiously.

"What kind of rules give full power to the older sibling?"

"Can't answer that," Violet said cheekily, grinning at him. "It's one of the rules."

Wilbur laughed, finding himself liking the ridiculously straight haired girl.

He laughed so hard he didn't notice her slipping his keys into his pocket, smiling at being able to return his possession.

* * *

><p>"Explanations please."<p>

Helen and Bob were standing in front of Cornelius, who had brought them to his lab to get the full situation.

"We don't know exactly. We were in our time, blacked out, and found ourselves here."

"Full explanations. I should've been specific," Cornelius took off his glasses to rub off the nonexistent dust, before placing them back on. "I know your genetic makeup is… different than normal people. You tell me the whole truth, I'll help you, and keep secret of whatever gives your family genetics I've only seen in with the few superheroes I've met."

The married couple sighed, realizing that hiding their secrets from a genius would be pointless.

"We may want to talk about this sitting down."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>_

_Sorry everyone for the long time to update, school has been hectic, I've been working on my main projects (this is one of them, but not as important as some others, sorry!), and have been having a hard time on how this chapter should go. If it seems that I'm taking too long, just give me a slight nudge, I'll be sure to get another chapter cranked out if you do._


End file.
